


Flirting...with Brachiosaurs

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daisy's first day on Isla Nubla, but she isn't only impressed by the dinosaurs.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting...with Brachiosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes - #17 Movie Fusion.  
> A huge thank you goes to my betareader lanalucy , who also suggested the title.

Dinosaurs?

  Daisy wouldn’t believe it until she’d actually seen one. Until that moment, she’d just enjoy the cute scientist beside her.  

It was Daisy’s first day as head of security. Dr. Jemma Simmons had picked her up at the helipad and was now driving them to the visitor’s center.   

“I read your resume,” Jemma shouted over the engine sounds. “Hacktivist recruited by the FBI… secret task force agent… that’s quite impressive.”  

“I’m a person with many talents.” Daisy smirked, locking eyes with Jemma.  

Jemma blushed. She turned her eyes back to the road, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. “Are you… flirting with me?” she asked incredulously.   

“That depends.” Daisy still looked at her.   

“On what?”   

“Whether you’d like it or not.”   

There was a question hanging in the air. Jemma didn’t reply, instead driving the Jeep over a knoll and coming to an abrupt halt. Daisy followed Jemma’s gaze and immediately went slack-jawed.   

A group of gigantic dinosaurs was standing not far away.   An unprofessional wave of panic shivered through Daisy. Then her training and mind caught up with her. Jemma had told her they would drive through the herbivore paddock.   

“Brachiosaurus,” Daisy whispered in awe.  

Jemma spread her arms and declared proudly, “Welcome to Jurassic Park!”  

Daisy picked up her courage. “You definitely know how to impress a girl.”  

“This is just the beginning.”   

“I hope so.”  

Their eyes met as they shared a smile.  

Jemma blushed again, but this time she didn’t look away.  

The End


End file.
